


Blue Eyed Savior

by HeartsAndSpades



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Realationship, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Ship, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndSpades/pseuds/HeartsAndSpades
Summary: Dan goes on a terrible blind date, but luckily an attractive blue eyed stranger helps him out of the situation.





	Blue Eyed Savior

I fixed my hair for what felt like the hundredth time, I had a date in 10 minutes. My friend, Louise, set me up on a blind date with a guy named James and I was honestly terrified. I hadn’t been on a date in 3 or 4 years, at least since university.

I had no idea what I was doing, whether to dress formal or casual, weather to be romantic or hard to get. It was a mystery why I agreed to this in the first place. 

The outfit I decided on was pretty casual. It was black skinny jeans and a Attack On Titan jumper. It was nice enough yet still comfortable. 

I didn’t want to be late so I got moving grabbing my phone and wallet and putting on my black ankle boots that had way too many zippers. I headed down to the taxi I had called about a half hour before hand so I wouldn’t be late.

I told the man to drive to the Natural History Museum. This is where we decided because I personally really like museums and the whole historic aesthetics. The drive was quiet and that only messed more with my nerves. I was reeling through multiple scenarios of which the date could go potentially wrong. 

The driver must have noticed my nervousness because he gave me a half smile through the rear view mirror. Great, people can tell your nervous and afraid, totally helpful in this case.

When we reached the museum, I gave the driver his money and headed inside, I payed briskly to get in and looked around in the entrance room looking for James.

According to Louise, He should have Blonde hair, Green eyes, and holding a slip of paper which said “Dan”.

After a second or two of searching the crowd I spotted who I think to be him. Though this man did match Louise’s brief description he looked very..well...hot. His Blond hair was swooped into a perfect quiff, his face was sculpted and well put together, he was tall, though not as tall as me, but he made up for that in muscle. He looked like he could easily be a male model. 

I stared for a bit until I got the courage to walk up to him. I gently tapped his shoulder, his face turning only slightly to meet my eyes. 

A look of surprise and confusion flashed across his face before he quickly replaced it with a full smile showing off his perfectly white teeth. 

“Hello, Are you Dan?” He asked his voice smooth and deep.

“Y-yes that would be me. I’m assuming you are James?” I said cursing my self for stuttering. 

“Yeah, That’s me. So Dan, would you like to start looking around at the exhibits, I hear they are phenomenal?” He asked, a kind, yet slightly strained smile still on his face.

“Okay, Let’s go.” I reply giving him a quick closed mouth smile.

“So Dan, Have you ever been here before?” Asked James, trying to make small talk as we walked. 

“Yeah, when I was really little, but I don’t remember all that much, What about you?” I said trying to seem polite towards him.

“I come here a good bit, actually.” He replied.

“Oh, Okay.” I said not knowing how to reply.

“Anyway, What do you do for a living?” He asked.

I gulped “I-um- I’m a Youtuber.” I say knowing it’s an odd career.

“YouTube? Isn’t YouTube that stupid site online where people post silly videos and such?” He asked a hint of disgust present in his voice and features.

“Well No, not necessarily, I post videos about my life and experiences, I make a decent income.” I reply trying not to come off as rude.

“Oh, Okay Whatever.” He said with a roll of his eyes.

“I’m a Lawyer, I went to Oxford and graduated top of my class.” He said boastfully. He was far more successful than I am, but I tried to overlook that.

“Oh, That’s nice. I went to the University Of Manchester for Law.”I replied shifting my gaze elsewhere before he asks questions I don’t want to answer.

“Did you get your degree, if so, why don’t you use it?” He asked confused.

“I-um-I dropped out.” I said awkwardly.

“A drop out? No wonder your a Youtuber, You did nothing with your life.” He scoffed at me.

“I disliked it and couldn’t pursue it as a career?” I said with a questioning tone.

“Typical.” he scoffed.

“What are some of your hobbies?” He asked changing the subject to my thanks.

“I like to-um- go on the internet, watch anime, and play piano.” I said.

“Really? Anime? Isn’t that for children?” He said disgusted of my ways.

“No.” I said meekly.

“Well I like to go horseback riding, jogging, and playing chess.” He said confidently.

“Oh I uh I can’t ride a horse, I’m not that active and I’m pretty bad at playing chess.” I say instantly regretting it when his face turns sour.

“Huh, Don’t get out much I suppose.” He said.

“Okay, so you like to play piano, what songs can you play?” He asked his face straight.

“I can play some Muse songs-” I began but was rudely cut off by him.

“Muse? What’s Muse?” He asked.

“Oh, Muse is one of my favorite bands.” I replied.

“Really? I’ve never heard of them, they sound weird. Why don’t you play good music like Bach and Beethoven?” He scoffed toward me.

“I mean I do play some classical, I just sometimes prefer to play songs I like.” I said stating what I thought to be the obvious.

He laughed at that, “That’s probably why you have such a stupid job, because you do things you “like” instead of things that will get you places.” He said rudely.

“I would have already ended this date right now from your stupidity if it wasn’t for the fact your attractive.” he said with the raise of his eyebrows and a slight chuckle.

I looked over at him stunned, we had barely known each other for 30 minutes and he already was being such a douche. 

“Uh..” I stuttered.

“How about this, we both go back to my place and you can make up for your personality?” He asked with with an overconfident smirk, his manners long gone.

“No Thank You.” I politely said even though I wanted to smack him across the face for being such an arrogant asshole. 

“Are you sure about that?” he said placing an unwelcome hand on the small of my back. I felt kinda violated and not in a funny way.

“I’m sure.” I said trying to push him away from me. This date was going horrible, why couldn’t Louise set me up with someone nice and not a complete ass. 

“C’mon Dan, don’t you want some of this? It would be so fun.” He asked ignorantly gesturing to himself.

“I said No!” I said loudly, though the noise got lost in the crowd.

“No need to be loud, Babe.” He said still trying to come onto me. Why couldn’t he get a hint.

Then out of nowhere a deep, northern voice growled “He said No, So get your filthy hands off of him.”

I turned to be met with a tall man who looked to be a few years older than me. He had midnight black hair, ghost white skin, and dazzling blue eyes. He was no doubt attractive, but from the look in his eyes, you could tell he meant business.

“And who the fuck are you?” said James to the man.

“Someone you don’t want to mess with, you know forcing someone into sex is illegal, right?” He asked the fire in his eyes still burning strong.

“Yeah, But he wants it, right now he’s just throwing a little hissy fit.” Said James.

“He looks like he’s uncomfortable, but let’s see what he has to say.” said the man gesturing down for me to talk. I was thankful for that.

“I-uh-I- He tried to come onto me for sex even though I bluntly said no.”I replied getting out of Jame’s grasp. Finally.

“There you have it, so I suggest you get the hell out of here before I call the cops on a case of sexual assault. Understand?” said the guy obviously not joking around. 

“I-You Can’t do that!” James said angrily.

“Like Hell I can’t” said the man pulling out his cellphone.

“Fine, I’ll go have fun, Dan.” He sneered walking away and out of the building.

After a minute, the man who just got me out of that broke the silence. 

“Are you okay?” He asked his voice much softer and calmer than before. 

“Uh-Yeah I’m uh fine, Thank you.” I stuttered out.

“Your welcome, that guy was a jerk. I’m Phil.” The man now known as Phil said.

“I’m Dan.” I said.

“Nice to meet you Dan, by the way that Attack On Titan shirt is awesome.” He said with a smile which let his tongue poke out slightly. 

“Thanks, Do you want to um walk around and look at the exhibits?” I asked my cheeks burning red.

“I’d love to.” He said grabbing my hand as we started to walk around the museum.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Fanfiction, 2 Days in a row! I'm impressed with myself. Also when I was writing this it glitched and didn't save, so I had to rewrite half of it. Thank You for reading. Send Me A Prompt!


End file.
